


You’re Safe Now

by KieraElieson



Series: Parental Fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family Relationships - Freeform, Fear, Fluff, Gen, Little Virgil, big brother Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson
Summary: Virgil gets lost in Remus’s side of the imagination. As you can imagine, this is not at all a safe situation.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Parental Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802734
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	You’re Safe Now

**Author's Note:**

> 16:For the prompt thing, how about “You’re safe now.” with Big Bro Remus and Little Bro Virgil? Maybe Tiny Anxiety sneaks into Remus' side of the Imagination when he isn't supposed to and ended up in danger? [And gets grounded at the end for it?]

It was dark. It wasn’t nearly as fun as he’d thought it would be. 

Virgil hugged himself tightly, walking along the forest path and trying to ignore the shadows and eyes watching him. Where was the castle? Remus always took him this way, and they went straight to the castle! 

Virgil sniffed. Not because he was crying. He was far too big for that. He scared other people, they didn’t scare him. He sniffed again, and rubbed his eyes one at a time so he didn’t have to close them entirely. 

There was a snap from inside the trees, and Virgil jumped. His chin trembled. 

It was just a bit farther. It had to be. 

Virgil kept walking. 

_Don’t run. They’ll know you’re scared if you run, and they’ll chase you_. 

He kept walking, even though he thought he could hear heavy breathing. He sniffed again, and bit down on his lip to stop the tears from welling up. 

  * •^*^••



Remus was _almost_ done. Just a little more and then he could take Virgil into the imagination for some games. They’d both been excited for it since yesterday, when they had to give it up because of some troubles Thomas was having. 

And. Just a few more. Almost. Maybe one more little bit. There!

It was the perfect nightmare. Not scary enough to wake Thomas up, but scary enough to make him wish he’d have woken up. Remus needed to have at least one on hand all the time, especially during times Thomas was having a harder time. Nightmares just lined up perfectly with troubles!

Remus set it carefully into a box, where Virgil couldn’t accidentally get into it, and went looking for the other side. 

“Viiiirge! We can go now!” 

But there wasn’t any reply. Usually by this point Virgil would be rushing down the stairs with one black eye from his makeup experiments, or slouching down pretending he was excited. 

Remus went upstairs and knocked on Virgil’s door, but didn’t get a reply. 

“Now where are you hiding?” He wondered aloud, knocking on Janus’s door too. 

Virgil wasn’t in there either, and Remus was able to cover up his slight worry with a loud laugh, so that Janus wouldn’t worry either. He was probably just napping in the closet, or sitting on top of the fridge with a snack. 

Remus walked through the house, calling for Virgil and looking in all his little hiding places. He was getting concerned now that he couldn’t find him, and his brain was very helpfully feeding him gruesome images that he was not enjoying right now. 

But when he found the door to the imagination unlocked, and not quite shut, the images tripled, nearly sending him to his knees with their ferocity. And sounds. Horrible, horrible sounds. And Virgil shrieking his name, begging to be rescued. 

And then Remus realized that it might not all be in his head. He charged through the door, running through the imagination. 

  * •^*^••



Virgil still trudged through the dumb, dark, scary forest. He should _never_ have gone without Remus. If he’d waited Remus would almost certainly be done by now and they’d have gone straight to the castle like he’d wanted. 

The sniffs were coming fast now, and his chin quivered, but he was not going to cry. He would be alright as soon as he reached the castle. The guards would know who he was and keep him safe until Remus got there. 

A distant roar made him shiver. 

“I don’t like this,” he murmured, but somehow, the sound of his own voice just seemed to amplify the strange sounds all around him. “I-I don’t— I don’t—

I want Remus!”

As soon as he said it he knew he was too loud, and then he heard running. Running coming towards him. Virgil bolted down the path as fast as he could run, tears streaming down his face as he screamed Remus’s name. 

He ran until he tripped on something and fell. He skinned his knee on the hard path, and the palms of his hands where he tried to catch himself, and when he sat up he could see the glints of many, many eyes all around. 

Virgil curled up in a ball, wailing and calling for Remus. 

  * •^*^••



There weren’t any monsters. They were hunting something, and Remus was almost sure he knew what. He kept running, all over the imagination, trying to find Virgil. But Virgil was in none of the places he liked. 

Remus tried hard to think of somewhere else, and finally remembered that Virgil couldn’t walk all over the imagination like he could. He’d still be stuck… in the forest. Remus’s brain swam with terrifying images, and he only barely shoved them aside enough to get to the forest. 

“Virgil!”

In the far distance he heard roars, and something that could be crying, or his ears playing tricks on him. He ran. 

“VIRGIL!!!”

He nearly ran Virgil over, and grabbed him up, sinking out immediately and rising up in the dark side commons. 

“What were you thinking!” He yelled, holding Virgil at arms length and scanning for injuries. “You could’ve been mauled! You aren’t allowed in the Imagination alone! Why would you go without me?! You’re grounded, you aren’t going back in there for a month!”

Virgil sobbed and hiccuped, his eyes already red and swollen. “I-I’m s-sooorryy!” He wailed, pushing forward to grab Remus around the waist and clung to him as if someone was trying to rip him away. “I’m sorry! I’m—I’m sorry!”

  
  


Remus’s anger faded away almost instantly. He picked Virgil up and hugged him close. “It’s ok. It’s ok, I’ve got you now. I’m sorry too, I should’ve made sure the door was locked, and I should’ve gotten you faster, and I shouldn’t have yelled.”

“I-I was scared, Ree, a-and there were scary things everywhere, and I— and I couldn’t find the castle anywhere!” Virgil sobbed into his neck. 

“Shhh, it’s ok, I’ve got you. You're safe now.” Remus said, rocking back and forth and holding Virgil securely. 

Virgil’s crying slowed into sniffles and hiccups, and he didn’t try to move at all, not even to get more comfortable. Remus finally moved to sit on the couch, rubbing a hand on his back. It was then that he noticed Janus standing in the doorway, with a look he was sure that Janus would call ‘only concern’. He beckoned to him, and Janus came to sit next to them and lean on his arm. 

“Is Virgil alright?”

“He’s alright. He just had a good scare, that’s all.” 

Virgil let go of his death-grip on Remus with one hand to pat Janus until he held his hand. 

“We’ll be alright. We’re all alright now.” Remus promised. 

Janus visibly relaxed, and hugged a bit closer, getting comfy on Remus with his hand still holding Virgil’s. 

Remus smiled tiredly. Napping here wouldn’t be a bad idea. And anyway, he didn’t think that he or Virgil would be ready to let go of each other for a long time. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
